Where Would I Be Without You?
by Mackenziee
Summary: Can a one year old help her dad find his soul mate? Edward is a FBI agent and single dad. Isabella is the boss's daughter and a nanny. First story. Please read.
1. How it got to this point

Some people say that being a nanny sucks, but i'm not one of those people. I love my job. I think people just have to find the right family. My best friend Alice's brother is currently looking for a live in nanny to take care of his one year old. I never told Alice that I have a crush on her brother. We all went to the same college but he was three years older than us, so he didn't really hang out with us. I always thought there was hope until one day he and _Jessica_ got together. Jessica was only with him for his money. They dated for about four years until they suddenly broke up. Edward wouldn't tell anybody what happened. About six months later Jessica showed up with a baby in her arms begging Edward to marry her, but he didn't want anything to do with her. She told him if he didn't marry her, she'd make him take care of the baby by himself, so that's what he did. He took her to court so that she could sign away her rights to the baby. I honestly don't understand how she could give up a baby like Mackenzie. Mackenzie is the cutest baby ever. Edward's parents helped him take care of her the first year while he got his career started. He wants to give them a break that's why he is looking for a nanny.

This is my first story. Please review and let me know if I should continue. If anyone would like to help me write this story, I would love the help.

Thanks, Makenziee.


	2. Bumping Into My Soul Mate

You never know when you're going to find your soul mate until you bump into him while taking your dad his lunch.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so when I bumped into a hard body, I wasn't surprised. I look up into the face of the owner of the perfect body I just walked into.

"Oh,umm sorry Edward," I stuttered like an idiot.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Bella," he said smoothly.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I just started the other day. Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I'm here bringing Charlie his lunch."

"Your dad is Captain Swan! he exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, the one and only," I said lamely.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing really. What about you? Have you found a nanny for Mackenzie?" I internally roll my eyes. He probably thinks I'm a stalker or something.

"Actually I haven't. You're a nanny aren't you?" he wonders out loud.

"Yeah, Alice told me to give you a call, but I figured you wouldn't want me to be your live in nanny."

"What! I would be lucky to find a nanny like you."

"So are you asking me to be your nanny?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess you have yourself a new nanny." I say with a smile.

"Great. I'll let you get to your dad. I'll give you a call later."

"Ok bye,"I try not to smile too hard when he says he's going to call me.

I take the familiar path to my dad's office. I say hi to all the agents that are a little too eager to get a date with the boss's daughter. Little do they know, I only have eyes for one agent and just happens to be my new employer.

I knock on the door to his office. "Come in." he says in his usual gruff voice.

"Hey dad I brought you your lunch." I say as I'm handing him his lunch

"Thanks sweetie."

"I'll see you later dad."

I can't wait to tell Alice what happened today. I think today might be the day I finally tell my best friend that I have a five-year crush on her big brother.


	3. Telling Alice

"Hey," I say to Alice as I walk through the door.

"Oh good you're here. Now you can help me find an outfit to wear on my date tonight." Alice said looking a little relieved.  
I honestly don't know why she's asking me knowing that I don't know much about fashion. She probably won't even wear what I choose, but she's my best friend. I might as well help her. "Okay I'll help you."

45 minutes later we're sitting on the couch waiting for seven o'clock to come.

"When are you going to stop being a prude and go find you a boyfriend?" she asked being nosy.

"I'm not a prude...and when your brother stops being oblivious." I whispered the last part.

"I knew it!"She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Isabella Marie Swan you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Ok Ok. You're right." I admitted.

"So how long have you had a crush on my brother?"

"Ummm since freshman year in college." I reluctantly told her.

"What! Five years! Why haven't you told me?" She said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think I was like those other girls that tried to be your friend to get to your brother."

"Yeah well I'm still mad. I would've been set you guys up. I always thought you just didn't like him."

"Well now I'm mad too that I didn't tell you." I really am mad at myself. I possibly could have been with the man of my dreams a long time ago. But the past is the past.

"I can still set you two up." she said mischievously. I can hear the wheels turning in her head already.

"Nope don't even think about it." I had to put a stop to her plans before she could put it in motion.

"What! Why not?" She said outraged.

"Because he's my boss." I told her sadly.

"When did this happen? You don't tell me anything anymore." She pouted.

I tried not to roll my eyes, but I just couldn't help it. "It's not like that and you know it. I got the job this morning. Oh and you can't talk missy. Why didn't you tell me he worked for Charlie?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you cared but tell me what happened." Which is true so I can't really be mad at her.

After I told her what happened earlier that day, we started getting her ready for her date with Jasper. They've been dating for about a month now, and they have the cutest relationship ever.

Jasper's best friends with Edward, so Jasper loved Alice from afar. Anybody could look at him and see that he loved Alice. Jasper was so nervous when he asked Alice out.

They kept it a secret for a week, but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other long enough to hide the fact that they were dating.  
Jasper didn't want to continue hiding his relationship with Alice, so he told Edward what was going on.

At first, Edward was furious that his best friend was sneaking around with his little sister, but he realized how much love Jasper had for her. Eventually, he was supportive of their relationship. Of course he gave Jasper the "If you hurt her" speech.

We heard the door bell ring and there was Jasper standing there at the door with a bouquet of roses. "Aww you guys are so cute together." I said with a smile.

"Bye Bella," they said in union.

"Oh and Bella. Edward told me to tell you to call him since he didn't have your number." Jasper said handing me a paper with Edward's number on it. Without another word, they walked out of the door.

I tried not to hyperventilate. I had to remember he only wanted me to call him about the job not because he was madly in love with me.


End file.
